Un autre destin
by MiniPrincesse
Summary: Et si Jack Frost avait rejoint le parti de Pitch ? Les légendes du bonheur ayant disparu, une menace plus grande plane sur le monde.. Mais d'où vient-elle, étant donné que le mal domine ? Jack x OC
1. Introduction

-  
Quelque part, au pôle nord

Jack Frost était énervé. Énervé contre lui-même. Il en voulait au monde entier. La tâche qui lui a été confiée, aussi simple soit-elle, il ne l'avait pas remplie. Était-ce donc ça, son destin ? Toujours décevoir les gens autour de lui ? Toujours faire le pitre sans jamais rien accomplir ? D'un geste plein de rage, il entreprit de jeter dans un fossé ses souvenirs, ce cylindre d'or qui lui a causé ses problèmes, mais se retint au dernier moment. Pourquoi ?  
Il souffla et regarda plus en détail l'objet : aux extrémités, on pouvait voir son visage d'enfant, brun aux yeux noisette, des taches de rousseur et un regard remplie de malice. Était-il comme ça _avant_?

« Je me doutais que ça finirait comme ça. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment cru en toi. J'ai pourtant essayé de te prévenir. »

Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute… Du moins pas entièrement, c'était surtout lui, le responsable.

« Et je te comprends. »

C'en fut trop pour Jack, il se retourna et commença à jeter des rayons glacés sur le bonhomme sept heures. Il devait payer.

« Non tu ne comprends rien du tout ! »  
Il continua d'attaquer, mais Pitch para ses coups à chaque fois.

« Ah non ?! Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être rejeté ?! »

Il devait faire passer son mal-être à quelqu'un, et Pitch se trouvait être la personne idéale... Dans un élan de rage, Jack s'éleva dans les airs et frappa de toute ses forces. Mais une fois de plus, le croque mitaine se protégea de son fin sable noir. Tous deux se battait à force égales.  
Une pluie de glace et de brouillard empêcha Jack de voir son adversaire, légèrement troublé. Il chercha autour de lui mais ne vit rien.

« De rêver... »

Derrière lui ! Jack se retourna, son bâton visant Pitch.

« d'une famille.. »

Il acheva cette phrase avec une telle détresse dans la voix, que Jack en fut touché. C'est vrai, le croque-mitaine ne pouvait être que la personne là mieux placée pour le comprendre. L'esprit de l'hiver détendit sa prise autour de son arme et l'abaissa.

« Toutes ses années cachées dans l'ombre j'ai cru que… que personne ne savait ce que je vivais… Là, je vois que je me trompais. »

Pitch leva son regard vers celui de Jack. Celui-ci réussi à voir, dans ses yeux, que Pitch avait raison, qu'il ne mentait pas pour l'attirer. Il y vit de la douleur, mais aussi une lueur d'espoir. Il baissa son arme pour de bon.

Pitch sut qu'il avait gagné.

« Rien ne nous oblige à demeurer seuls, Jack. Car moi je crois en toi, et les enfants croiront en toi à leur tour ! »

« C'est … C'est vrai ? »

« Oui Jack ! Regarde ce que notre union peut donner ! »

Pitch désigna une colonne des mains. La colonne en question était faite de glace. A l'intérieur, on pouvait voir une multitude de grains de sable noirs et de cristaux de glace scintiller dans un rythme régulier, montrant encore plus l'harmonie de ces deux éléments. Le spectacle était captivant.

« Rien ne marie mieux que la glace et les ténèbres ! Nous les obligerons à croire en nous ! Nous leurs offrirons un monde où tout, absolument tout n'est que... »

« Noirceur ? »

« .. Et Jack Frost ! Tu oublies. Ils croiront en toi et moi Jack. »

« Non... Non ils auront peur, peur de nous... et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. »

« Qu'est ce qui te retient ? Ces… faux gardiens, ont fait vivre le bonheur autour d'eux. Et regarde où cela les a conduit ? Dans quelque temps, ils ne seront plus de ce monde. Aussi malheureux soit-il, le bonheur ne fait pas tout. Ils t'ont traité comme un moins que rien Jack ! Pourquoi continues-tu à les croire ? »

Jack se souvint alors des propos blessants du Lapin de Pâques, du regard que lui ont lancé Fée et Nord. Quoi que Jack fasse, il ne pourrait jamais gagner leur confiance après cet incident. Il n'était pas un gardien, il n'avait rien demandé à personne. Il en avait fait assez.

« Alors ? » Demande Pitch.

« J'accepte. »


	2. Chapitre I : Arrivée

Chapitre I : Arrivée

Point de vue de Jack Forst

Voilà cinq ans que Jack avait accepté le marché de Nord. Cinq ans que les légendes du bonheur n'étaient plus, cinq ans que les enfants n'avaient plus de rêves, cinq ans que Pitch était à l'apogée de sa puissance.

Cinq ans que Jack ne riait plus.  
Oh, bien sûr qu'il continue de faire des farces, mais plus comme _avant._ Mais il a enfin eu ce qu'il a toujours convoité les enfants croient en **lui.** Ils ne l'ignorent plus au passage piéton, ils ne le décrivent plus comme « une simple expression ». Non, parce que maintenant, ils ont **peur** de lui. Pas autant que Noirceur, c'est sûr, mais quand même. L'hiver domine les autres saisons, depuis que Pitch et lui ont triomphé, il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'un froid glacial ne vous morde la peau, même en plein été, il y a toujours une brise de vent, et la température ne dépasse jamais les 25-30°. Les scientifiques ont pris ça comme une bonne nouvelle pour le réchauffement climatique. Mais depuis peu, ils s'inquiètent, loin de se douter de ce qu'il se passait réellement… Jack les a toujours trouvé stupides, à toujours essayer de chercher le pourquoi du comment. N'est-ce pas mieux de ne rien savoir, et de ce fait de ne pas avoir de préoccupation ? _  
_

En parlant de savoir, Jack était en train de survoler une petite ville à l'Est de l'Angleterre : Boston. Il en avait déjà entendu parler mais sans plus... Le temps nuageux donnait un côté morose à la ville. Un grand bâtiment attira son attention : il avait un air de château, les briques étaient grises et irrégulières, en face, une grande statué d'aigle posée sur un colonne. Tout autour, il y avait de l'herbe, et quelques étudiants qui se prélassaient. Il regarda par l'une des fenêtres. «Beaucoup trop formel pour moi.»

D'un simple geste de bâton, il fit tomber de légers flocons de neiges, aux formes gracieuses et teintés d'une couche de gris clair, qui voletaient doucement poussés par le vent. Les minutes passèrent et la petite brise de vent se transforma en bourrasque, et les flocons devinrent de plus en plus nombreux, jusqu'à ce que l'on ne puisse plus voir au-delà du bout de son nez. Le vent tapait contre les fenêtres, les portes claquaient, et le bonnet s'envolèrent. Satisfait, Jack continua sa route vers la France pour aller y jeter ses flocons afin d'ensevelir toute l'Europe, hormis une partie de l'Italie et de L'Espagne.

Une fois le travail achevé, l'esprit de l'hiver éreinté, se dirigea vers le repère de Pitch. Depuis quelques temps, Jack avait de plus en plus de mal à faire tomber de la neige dans certaines parties du globe. Autant aux Etats-Unis ce n'était pas un problème, mais c'était plus dur de le faire en Europe. Jack s'était déjà penché dessus, ce n'était pas une question de climat, il avait autant de mal à le faire dans les pays au Nord de l'Allemagne. Ce n'était pas non plus une question d'endurance, la surface à couvrir aux USA est largement plus grande que celle du Nord de l'UE… Non, quelque chose clochait. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il traversa l'Océan Atlantique Nord et se rendit sur la terre ferme. De là, il frappa trois fois sur le sol à l'aide de son bâton et un trou s'ouvrit devant lui. Il s'engouffra et le trou se referma juste après.  
Il fit tourner son bâton dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, et les fins fils de glace de celui-ci s'allumèrent, lui créant ainsi une source de lumière afin de se repérer dans ce concentré cauchemardesque. Il vola quelques minutes puis se posa devant un grand feu bleu, sur une dalle en pierre. Le feu, qui dégageait une odeur inconfortable de souffre, faisait plus de 6 mètres de haut, mais n'éclairait absolument rien autour de lui. Jack attendit quelques instants puis entendit un grondement provenant de la dalle. Il se retira vivement et put entrer dans le passage qui venait de se créer en face de lui.

Il faisait plus froid et noir dans cette partie-là. La seule source de clarté provenait du globe qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, tout autour, ce n'était que pures ténèbres.

Jack s'avança vers le globe et attendit le maître des lieux, qui ne vint que cinq minutes plus tard.

« Ah, te voilà enfin Jack.

-Pitch, heureux de voir que tu n'as pas de blessures, comme la dernière fois. »

Pitch ne répondit pas à la remarque du jeune esprit de l'hiver et s'avança pour voir le globe. Les lumières étaient devenues grises, certaines mêmes noires.

« Magnifique. Ça fait 5 ans et pourtant… je ne m'en lasse vraiment pas. »

Jack le détailla.  
Pitch n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, hormis son teint qui avait repris des couleurs grisâtres. Toujours les mêmes yeux gris-jaune qui vous pétrifie de peur, et toujours la même robe.  
Quand à Jack, le changement était évident. Son teint, autre fois blanc, avait pris une couleur gris clair. Ses vêtements étaient les mêmes, mais plus sombre, et ses yeux avaient perdu leurs éclats de malice. Jack n'avait plus ce sourire moqueur scotché en permanence sur ses lèvres, il faisait toujours autant de remarques, mais ne riait plus.

« Tu as finis le travail, Jack ?

-Evidemment.

-Bien bien.

-Tu as autre chose ? » Demanda Jack.

Pitch ne répondit pas tout de suite, il semblait… comme perdu dans ses pensées.

« Non, tu peux… » Pitch fut coupé dans sa phrase lorsqu'une secousse se fit ressentir.

« JACK ! VAS-T-EN !

-Quoi ?!

-FUIS ! »

Pitch créa un portail à l'aide de son sable noir et poussa Jack dedans, avant que celui-ci ne put dire quoi que se soit.

* * *

Et voilà le premiers chapitre ! Je m'excuse pour le petit accro avec Harvard .. xD

La deuxième chapitre ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.. A votre avis, d'où peut venir ce tremblement ? ;)

A bientôt j'espère, et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^


	3. Chapitre II : Un retour

Chapitre II : Un retour

Luna se réveilla sur un siège bleu. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et reprit ses esprits. C'est vrai, elle était dans l'avion et elle rentrait voir sa famille. Elle soupira et en profita pour regarder l'heure. « 4 : 24 ».

(Encore 2 heures dans ce maudit avion...)

Elle en avait assez des cris incessants du bébé derrière elle, et du vieux à sa gauche qui toussait sans arrêt. D'un geste mou, elle sortit ses meilleurs amis dans ce genre de cas ces écouteurs, en se bénissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir oublié de les mettre dans son sac de voyage cette fois-ci. Elle les brancha sur son portable et écouta sa musique, sa précieuse musique.

Les deux heures passèrent assez vite, et elle n'eut même pas à être prévenue de la voix de l'avion pour savoir qu'elle était arrivée. Elle le savait au paysage, elle était chez elle. Le paysage soutenu par le lever de soleil qui émettait sa douce lumière rose, celle qui nous rend mélancolique, celle qui nous fait aller bien. Elle profita et se détendit, soupirant d'aise. Elle avait réussi à prendre la place à côté du hublot, elle n'aurait pas supporté de louper ce spectacle qu'elle aimait tant, celui pour lequel elle se levait tôt, celui pour lequel elle aurait déplacé des montagnes.

Elle récupéra sa valise, et d'un pas traînant, se dirigea vers le parking. Elle n'avait pas envie de les revoir et subir deux mois de remontrance, elle n'était tout simplement pas prête. Ni physiquement, ni moralement. Mais le sommes-nous un jour ?  
Elle repéra rapidement la voiture noire de ses parents et se dirigea vers elle, un faux sourire sur la bouche. Elle s'attendait au pire.

« - Charlie, dépêche-toi un peu !

\- C'est bon Papa, j'arrive, pas la peine de crier, tu vas réveiller toute la maison. »

Robert et Maria Pines, parents de Charlie Pines, Luna Pines et Rosalina Pines. Dans cette maison, chacun avait son caractère et ses habitudes. Robert était souvent absorbé par son travail, mais était d'une compagnie très agréable. A l'écoute de ses enfants, et sévère quand il le fallait. Maria, c'était autre chose. C'était une femme sévère, très à cheval sur les bonnes manières et refusant toute erreur venant de ses enfants, n'hésitant pas à employer tous les moyens possibles pour arriver à ses fins. Charlie avait 17 ans et il tenait plus de son père niveau caractère. Il était insouciant mais savait se taire quand il le fallait, en particulier lors des crises de sa mère, qui se faisait de plus en plus nombreuses. Rosalina était une jolie petite fille de 8 ans, qui n'avait pas toutes ses dents encore. Difficile de cerner son petit caractère, elle avait un tempérament plutôt calme et sage pour son âge. Elle n'avait jamais fait enrager sa mère comme Luna le faisait à cette période, elle avait compris qu'avec Maria, il valait mieux être comme elle voulait…

Maria et Rosalina dormaient à l'étage, et les deux hommes de la maison se préparaient à partir chercher Luna (et son caractère) à l'aéroport. Robert, toujours autant sous pression lorsqu'il faut suivre des horaires, pressait son fils.

« - Ca va arrête de d'angoisser, on est large ! »

Robert lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire, et Charlie n'ajouta rien. Ils fermèrent la porte de la maison et allèrent jusqu'à la voiture. Il faisait froid, et le soleil n'était pas encore là. Ils entrèrent dans la voiture, attachèrent leurs ceintures et démarrèrent.

Ils sortirent de la voiture lorsqu'ils aperçurent Luna. Robert (sûrement celui qui avait le plus hâte de la voir) ouvrit ses bras et l'enlaça aussi fort qu'il le put. Luna était étouffée, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire. Elle enlaça aussi son frère Charlie, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il était plus grand qu'elle, mais elle aimait bien lui faire ça. C'était le seul membre de la famille qu'elle supportait, et c'était réciproque. Ils l'aidèrent à mettre ses affaires dans le coffre puis Luna demanda :

« - Maman n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Tu sais ma chérie, elle est fatiguée… Ne lui en veux pas.

\- Oh… »

Comment ne pas lui en vouloir ? Ca faisait un peu plus d'1 an qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, mais ça visiblement, sa mère s'en moquait royalement.

Sur tout le trajet, son père lui demanda des nouvelles de ses amies, de ses notes, de ses professeurs… Il essayait de faire la conversation du mieux qu'il le put mais Luna ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille.

Ils arrivèrent une heure plus tard, et Luna était un peu angoissée. C'était le cœur battant qu'elle ouvrit la porte de la maison, suivie de son père et de son frère. Elle fit quelques pas et une tornade brune lui sauta dessus.

« - LUNAAA ! » Luna tomba à la renverse, sa petite sœur Rosalina sur le ventre. Légèrement déboussolée, Luna se releva en gardant sa petite sœur dans ses bras. C'est là qu'elle la vit.

Sa mère, assise sur le canapé la regardait d'un œil sévère. Elle avait les yeux fatigués, les cheveux attachés en un chignon.

« - Bonjour… Maman. » Articula Luna du mieux qu'elle aussi le put, pour cacher sa surprise.

« - Bonjour Luna. Allons, Rosalina, lâche un peu ta sœur, elle doit être fatiguée.

\- Non je vais bien. » Elle dit ça en resserrant la prise autour de Rosalina, comme pour défier sa mère.

« - Heu, bon ! Réagit Robert, sentant l'affrontement arriver, Charlie tu peux aider Luna à monter sa valise dans sa chambre ?

\- Oh, bien sûr.

\- Merci. »

Elle reposa Rosalina et lui fit un baiser sur le front, puis monta à l'étage avec Charlie.

« - Papa ? On peut aller à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ma puce.

\- Génial ! » Rosalina embrassa son père puis monta à son tour, le sourire aux lèvres.

Luna eut un temps d'arrêt après être entrée dans sa chambre. Rien n'avait changé, il y avait toujours son bazar de bureau, son tapis blanc que sa mère haïssait, et ses nombreux livres sur l'étagère qui menace de s'effondrer à tout moment. C'était comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Honnêtement, elle pensait que sa mère l'aurait vidé, en ayant marre.

La chambre était dans des couleurs grises, le lit au fond à gauche, contre le mur, la petite table de nuit à côté. Une grande fenêtre tout à droite, et son bureau à côté. A la gauche de Luna, il y avait son armoire, en face de son lit. Elle se jeta sur celui-ci, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres. Elle huma un peu plus l'odeur de ses draps, avant d'entendre la voix de son frère la ramenant à l'ordre.

« - Luna, je t'aide à ranger tes affaires ?

\- Non c'est bon Charlie, merci.

\- Derien… »

Luna se leva et ouvrit la valise, elle commença à trier les t-shirts et les pulls lorsque Charlie prononça avant de quitter la pièce :

« Tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin. »

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Luna allait bien. Certes, elle n'était pas à l'aise en présence de ses parents… Mais c'était comme d'habitude, non ?

* * *

Voilà la suite ! Pour le moment, c'est une mise en place de l'histoire donc les choses ne bougent pas beaucoup. Normalement, tout s'activera vers le chapitre 5, si je m'en tient à mon idée ! xD

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, une review peut-être ? :3


	4. Chapitre III : Une routine

**Un autre destin – Chapitre III : Changement de décor**

Un jardin, des enfants, de la chaleur. Il faisait bon, sur le banc où Luna s'était posée. Elle regardait distraitement un enfant en particulier. Il était blond, un blond de blé, et les yeux verts, verts comme une émeraude. Il était jeune, entre 7 et 10 ans. Il jouait à la balançoire avec un groupe de petits. Il leva la tête et adressa un regard rempli de joie et d'amusement à Luna qui lui rendit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son cœur se remplissait d'amour lorsqu'elle posait son regard sur lui.

Mais le bonheur ne dura pas. Le ciel, auparavant si bleu, prit un violente teinte rouge sang, le paysage devint sombre et angoissant. Il n'y avait plus d'enfants, plus de joie. Simplement le blond, debout, la tête basse. Il regarda Luna avec des yeux brillant de noirceur. Il hurla et ce fut fini.

Luna se réveilla en sueur dans son lit, dans sa chambre. Tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle repensa à son rêve. La plupart du temps, elle dormait et ne pensait à rien Ni rêve, ni cauchemar. Des fois, elle tombait dans un de ces sommeils où l'on peut faire tout ce que l'on souhaite. Tout devient possible décrocher les étoiles, explorer l'univers… ou alors, tout simplement aller acheter une pizza de 5 mètres au restaurant du coins qui nous sert en petite tenue à dentelle. Bref, nous sommes les maitres absolu. Luna aimait s'évader de la réalité, pour faire que l'impossible soit possible à l'aide de ses pensées. Exactement comme dans Flash.

Il était 10 heures lorsqu'elle se décida à sortir du lit. Mettant un pull et s'attachant les cheveux à la va-vite, elle descendit pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, oubliant totalement son rêve.

Il n'y avait que Charlie en bas, il prenait son petit déjeuné. Rosalina et son père était partit à la bibliothèque et sa mère… Sa mère devait sûrement être dans sa chambre.

Luna s'approcha de lui et lui fit une tape sur la tête.

« - **Salut mocheté.**

 **\- Bonjour sorcière.** »

Depuis qu'ils étaient petits, ils se donnaient des surnoms de ce genre, une façon comme une autre de manifester leur affection l'un pour l'autre. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, bien sûr. Maria ne supportait pas la moindre affection dans cette famille. Du moins, c'était l'impression que Luna avait.

« - **Bien dormis ?**

 **\- A merveille. Et toi ? Tu as encore fait pipi au lit ? Demanda Luna tout en s'asseyant pour déjeuner avec lui.**

 **\- Encore là-dessus, je ne le fais plus depuis que j'ai 8 ans, tu le sais ?** »

Luna rit à l'évocation de se souvenir. En effet, Charlie avait eu de sérieux problème pour arrêter de se soulager dans son pantalon, ce qui rendait sa mère folle. C'était l'époque où tout se passait bien entre elles.

Elle finit son déjeuner tout en discutant de tout et de rien avec son grand frère, et la matinée passa rapidement. Elle fit un brin de toilette et se plongea dans ses livres sans sortir de sa chambre, Charlie partit rejoindre des amis. Quant à Robert et Rosalina, rentrèrent juste avant le repas. Maria était finalement descendu manger mais ne fit aucun commentaire tout au long du repas, et Luna ne s'en plaignit pas. Robert essaya de faire parler son épouse, mais sans effort concluant. La petit Rosalina par contre, raconta beaucoup de chose à sa sœur. Celle-ci l'écouta d'une oreille attentive et lui répondit d'un hochement de tête que oui, c'était vraiment injuste que Julien lui ait pris son crayon rose et lui ait rendu le lendemain en guise de cadeau.

Luna décida d'aller prendre l'air après le repas. Elle sortit avec un pull et des bottes, la flemme de monter s'habiller plus chaudement.  
Elle marcha sans vraiment savoir où elle allait, pour juste profiter, et les rares rayons de soleil lui firent un bien fou. Finalement, ses pas la menèrent à son ancienne école primaire. Elle regarda avec nostalgie la cour de récréation que l'on pouvait voir à travers les barreaux, autre fois bleu ciel.  
Rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est que la peinture du bâtiment avait l'air encore plus vieille.  
Elle se souvint de tous les moments de joie et d'amusement qu'elle avait passés ici. Elle aurait tellement aimé que cette période ne s'arrête.

Elle flâna encore un peu dans la ville avant de rentrer chez elle, vers 18 heures.

Elle aida Rosalina à mettre la table et elles regardèrent la télé, attendant impatiemment le moment de diner.

C'est Robert qui vint les chercher une heure plus tard, les informant que leur mère ne viendra pas manger.

Ils s'installèrent donc tous autour de la table. Ce fut Charlie qui servit du gratin à tout le monde. Il en profita pour partager son mécontentement quant à la final de coupe de monde de foot qui avait été annulée. Luna n'écouta pas les raisons, elle s'en fichait royalement. Le foot -ou n'importe quel sport- ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Ayant un corps de flemmarde, c'était compréhensible, à la plus grande déception de son père.

« - **Les enfants. Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose.** »

Voyant qu'aucun d'eux ne le coupa, il continua :

« - **Avec votre mère, on a pensé que pour un temps. » Il prit une grande respiration. « Que pour un temps il valait mieux vous laisser chez vos grands-parents plutôt qu'ici**. »

Voilà, c'était fait. Il l'avait dit d'une traite. Robert n'était pas le genre de personne à tourner autour du pot lorsqu'il fallait avouer quelque chose.

A vrais dire, la réaction qu'il redoutait le plus était celle de Luna. Il la regarda et vit qu'elle avait les yeux qui fixaient un point imaginaire. Dans ce genre de cas, mieux vaut ne pas lui parler, croyez-le !

« - **Pourquoi ?** »

Une voix le ramena à la réalité, et celle de son fils Charlie.

« - **Votre mère…** »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Luna se leva d'un coup, le visage rouge.

« - **Encore pour elle hein**. »

Elle ne voulut pas entendre les protestations et les menaces de son père, elle en avait marre, et elle monta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils étaient décidément incapables de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais le vrai problème dans tout ça, c'était ça mère. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Ou du moins c'était ce que Luna pensait. C'est à cause de sa mère qu'elle était partie de la maison, à cause de sa mère qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir ses amies, et encore une fois sa mère allait lui gâcher la vie.  
C'est vrai quoi, merde ! Elle ne disait jamais rien quant à la crise monumentale que Luna faisait à ce sujet, elle se contentant de lui répondre « Je suis fatiguée. », et c'était son père qui lui mettait la fessée.

Plus tard, elle entendit d'autres éclats de voix, sûrement Charlie.  
Son frère ne la ramenait pas beaucoup sur les choix que faisait ses parents, mais c'est clair que là il devait aussi en avoir assez…

Elle se mit au bord de sa fenêtre et attendit, comme d'habitude son père.  
Lors d'une dispute, il venait toujours la voir pour lui faire la morale, et pour lui faire plaisir et feignait de l'écouter.

Environ trois quarts d'heure plus tard, son père se posta devant sa chambre. Elle pouvait l'entendre arriver avec le parquet, mais elle voyait surtout la lumière du couloir et son ombre à travers la porte.

Il se posta donc et attendit quelques minutes, mais à la plus grande surprise de Luna, il n'entra pas. Au contraire, elle l'entendit souffler et partir. Perplexe, elle se leva et à pas de loup, regarda dans la serrure pour tenter de voir quelques choses.  
Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de réagir, car quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, elle se la prit en plein dans la tête.

« - **Désolé.** »

C'était son frère Charlie, il referma rapidement la porte et Luna, quant à elle, se frotta le front.

« - **Abruti.**  
\- **Mais tu faisais quoi là, toi aussi ?**  
\- **Je fais ce que je veux dans ma chambre, non ?** »

Il souffla et lui ébouriffa les cheveux et s'assit sur le lit de Luna. Elle le rejoint et le regarda avec attention, mais sans rien dire, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

« - **Tu sais, des fois je ne les comprends pas.** »

Elle souffla et se mit contre le mur, un coussin dans ses bras, pour plus de tenu.

« - **Moi non plus... Parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne pas faire partie de la famille. Je sais que c'est faux, mais franchement, j'ai de quoi avec des doutes... S'il te plait, ne me répond pas que j'ai tort, c'est la dernière chose que je veux entendre…** »

Il la regarda avec attention. Que lui dire ? D'une certaine façon, elle avait raison. Leur mère ne parlait pas de la même façon à Luna qu'à lui ou Rosalina… Depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits, Maria criait souvent sur Luna, ce qui fit qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de ne plus rien partager avec ses parents.  
Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de cette famille, loin de là.  
Au contraire, lorsqu'elle n'est pas là, cette maison est vide, sans vie, sans joie.

« - **C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as parlé avec maman sans te prendre la tête ?** »

Luna buta un peu sur la question, et sembla chercher dans ses souvenirs la réponse à cette question. Mais c'était une évidence pour elle, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, sa mère n'a jamais eu une parole tendre pour elle. Pourtant, elle n'était pas particulièrement chiante, enfant.  
Bon d'accord, elle faisait souvent des farces, mais comme tout enfant, rien de très grave…

« - **Je pense que tu connais la réponse, pas vrais.**

 **\- Et tu penses que simplement parce qu'elle est plus stricte avec toi elle ne t'aime pas ?**

 **\- Mais comment veux-tu que je pense autrement ?**

 **\- Je crois surtout que notre mère est fatiguée, mais qu'au fond d'elle, elle t'aime. Avec tes amies, tu te prends la tête mais est-ce que tu arrêtes de les aimer ? Ou même avec moi, tu te souviens ?** »

Elle allait répondre mais se ravisa. Au fond, Charlie avait raison. Mais une question lui restait en tête : qu'avait-elle pu faire de mal ?

« - **Bon, je pense que je vais aller me laver.**

\- **D'accord...**

\- **Eh, Luna.**

\- **Oui ?**

\- **N'y pense plus, ça va finir par te bouffer.** »

Puis il se leva et quitta la chambre, laissant dernière lui, une Luna perplexe.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ?


End file.
